


Temptation

by WeepingWillow1928



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Awkwardness, Help, Im new here, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWillow1928/pseuds/WeepingWillow1928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin at practice is tempting, but Edd can't do anything in the stands. But he could definitely do something about it at home with the box under his bed. My second attempt at smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Haha Awkward. Well I tried. I’ll just hang down here then. *lays face down on the ground*

It was just a random talent, something he discovered that he was good at so he decided to get better. Edd didn’t plan on becoming a contortionist but it happened, just like he didn’t plan on getting sexually aroused because of Kevin but it happened.

It was very strange, very strange for Edd at least. Kevin had asked for help on homework after school and Edd was waiting for him in the stands as he practiced. The Ed’s friendship had gotten significantly better with the cul-de-sac after they entered high school and matured a bit but not by a lot honestly. 

Yes Edd was educated on sex, even gay sex and his parents accepted his sexual preferences but….. They didn’t really know how to handle them, it’s not like they went on a homophobic tirade oh no. But what they did do was the most mortifying experience of the young sock heads life, they had bought him sex toys and lube and a book on how to have safe anal sex along with a very long lecture. He loved his parents but sometimes they were too much.

But at that moment, sitting in the bleachers he thought how grateful he was for those things and he was also grateful he had an hour and a half to do something about his growing arousal. So he stood up, sent a text to Kevin to meet him at his house and went on his way. It takes a twenty minute walk and by the time he reached home he was even more excited with all of the thought swirling in his head. 

He busted through the door and sprinted up to his room and flopped on his bed to reach under and get his box of goodies. He opened the box and pulled out an eight inch dildo and a medium size bottle of lube. He was so, for a lack of better word, horny. Watching Kevin’s sweat slicked muscles move and contract, he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if Kevin threw him against the wall and fucked him without mercy.

But that was just illogical because Kevin was the definition of the all American Straight as board football player, there was no way Edd had a chance. And yet he could almost imagine that the finger he just slid into himself was Kevin’s. 

He poked around before sliding in a second finger and scissoring them apart and hitting his prostate, he moaned and jerked forward so that his chest was on the bed and he could use other hand to pump his erection. As he continued to finger himself he imagined Kevin whispering things like “I want to fuck you so hard you can’t walk” or “by the time I’m done with you you’ll be wrecked” and yes he was a virgin but from what he’s read and seen he liked to get down and dirty.

He was so ready, he reached for his dildo and sat up to put it under his twitching hole and sank down. Double Dee threw his head back and let out a long moan as the toy slide against his prostate and began to bounce on it. He reached up and threw his hat away to play and pull at his sensitive hair and let out a loud moan string of moans consisting of the object of his desires name and other choice words.

“K-Kevin! Oh God! P-Please fuck-k me!”

And that is what Kevin saw when he walked into Edd’s room.

Practice had ended about a half hour early and Double Dee was nowhere to be seen but after he checked his phone he decided to just head over immediately because the other boy had probably been preparing him something to eat. Edd would do nice things like that. So he didn’t even think about knocking when he walked through the front door and didn’t think twice when he heard (what he thought was) a moan of pain.

He loved Double Dee. He wasn’t afraid to admit it. Granted it started out as a friend love and then went on to the god I wish we could do stereotypical couple things love really quickly. He fantasied about making passionate love to him and slowly rocking the both to orgasm, as well as fantasies of pounding him into next week, both would equally get him off.

But he didn’t imagine walking into Double Dee riding a fake dick like a champ….but he could work with this.

“Oooooh god! Kevin!”

At his moans Kevin stripped at the speed of light and practically tackled Double Dee into the bed so that d he was now laying on his front with the nerd under him.  
“What the fu- Kevin!?”

“That’s me.” Kevin said as he sat up and grabbed the base of the dildo still inside Double Dee.

“K-Kevin…uhhnn… what are you doing?” Edd turned his head to get a better look at the jock who was now moving the toy slowly in and out of him.

“How can you expect me to resist you? God Double Dee I’m only a man.” He pulled the dildo out and put his mouth down to his ass and began to lick the rim of Double Dee’s twitching hole.

“F-f-fuck Kevin! Don’t stop!” He didn’t stop, he stuck his tongue in the nerd’s ass even deeper and wiggled it around making Double Dee squirm.

“God Kevin put it in! I’m more than ready!” Edd said flipping over on to his back and pulling Kevin closer.

Kevin pulled Double Dee into a ferocious kiss with all tongue, and continued to kiss down to his neck and then to his nipples.

“Ok, I’m going to put it in.” Kevin said as he lined up his dick with Double Dee’s hole.

“Yes!” Kevin slowly pushes in until he was balls deep in his secret crush.

“Hgggnn… god Double Dee you’re so tight.” 

Kevin slowly began to thrust and then tweaked his nipples to get a reaction out of Double Dee. And he did get a reaction, Double Dee let out a long loud moan and wrapped his arms around Kevin. The red head grabbed underneath Edd’s knees and put them up on his shoulders to get a better angle to trust into his prostate better. And Edd became a mess of moans and screams of “faster!” and pulled Kevin even closer for a kiss.

Apparently Kevin was not going fast enough because Double Dee flipped them over and began to ride Kevin even harder than he did the dildo and the red head couldn’t do anything but groan. It took about five thrusts before they came together. Double Dee collapsed onto Kevin and nearly passed out, and Kevin wrapped his arm around him and that’s when the full weight of what they did hit them and predictably Ed tried to get away but Kevin held fast.

“O-oh dear! This wasn’t supposed to happen…Kevin let me go!” Edd was pushing Kevin’s chest to try and get away.

“Nope.”

“Kevin!”

“No I like it.”

 

“You…what?”

“I liked it, and I like you” Kevin said brushing his lips against his partners jaw.

“Oh.” Edd said relaxing slightly.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“W-what?”

“I like you a lot, will you be my boyfriend.”

“W-well when you put it that way….”

They shared a kiss and snuggled close under the blanket.

“You know it’s nice that you’re so flexible.”

“Kevin.”

“Sorry”

The End


End file.
